Alive, again!
by Mikou
Summary: Frieden. Aber wie kommt man als Sailorkriegerin damit klar? COMPLETE.


**~ Alive, again! ~**

"Um Himmels Willen, _Makoto_ – ich komm mir echt blöd vor !"

Bevor ich noch etwas tun kann, springt Minako auf und fuchtelt wütend mit den Armen.

"Pscht !" zische ich und ziehe sie mit schnellem Griff wieder in den Schutz des Busches. Meine rechte Hand krampft sich um den Oberarm der mürrisch dreinblickenden Minako, die Linke tastet in der Hosentasche nach meinem Verwandlungstalisman.

Ich atme erleichtert auf als ich ihn gefunden habe und lockere auch meinen Griff an Minakos Arm, erst nur probehalber, aber als ich merke, dass sie nicht erneut Anstalten macht aufzuspringen ziehe ich meine Hand ganz zurück und konzentriere mich auf die Geschehnisse vor uns. 

Na ja, es passiert nicht _wirklich_ viel. Jedenfalls nichts _wirklich_ aufregendes. Ein paar Leute die spazieren gehen, Kinder die schreiend – aus welchem Grund auch immer – im Kreis rennen, zwei unbeholfene Skater und einige auf den Parkbänken und dem Rasen sitzende beziehungsweise liegende Sonnenfanatiker. Hier und da ein Hund, ein empörtes Aufquaken der Enten im See, sonst aber ganz die Idylle eines Maimorgens.

Aber das kann täuschen. Feinde tauchen immer dann auf wenn es ihnen passt; auch an warmen Frühlingstagen; nicht – wie es von der Dramatik her ganz passend wäre – bei tosendem Sturm oder etwa Gewitter. 

Das versuche ich auch Minako klarzumachen, die neben mir leise vor sich hin schimpft. 

Zehn Minuten ist es still. Dann jedoch, ohne dass ich es verhindern kann – steht Minako unter wütendem Schnauben energievoll auf und bricht – ohne sich von den Geräuschen splitternder Äste oder reißenden Blattwerks stören zu lassen – mitten durch den Busch auf den Weg und stützt energisch die Hände in die Hüften: "Makoto, du kommst da jetzt auch sofort raus ! Das ist doch echt dämlich !" 

Na toll – kann sie nicht vielleicht _noch_ etwas lauter schreien ? Da ! – die ersten Leute gucken schon. 

Ich seufze. Hat dann sowieso keinen Zweck mehr. Langsam erhebe ich mich also, mache einen Bogen um den zerrauften Busch und stehe schließlich neben Minako auf dem gekiesten Parkweg.

Immer noch funkeln die Augen meiner sogenannten "besten Freundin" (ha !) genervt. 

"Was sollte das ?" fahre ich sie an, "ist ja wohl klar, dass sie jetzt auf uns aufmerksam werden !"

Ich bin _wirklich _sauer und schimpfe weiter: "Jetzt war _alles_ umsonst, die ganze Mühe...." 

" _Makoto_ !" 

Kann sie mich nicht ausreden lassen ? Jetzt hab ich den Faden verloren.

"Was ?" gifte ich. 

" _Wer_ soll auf uns aufmerksam werden ? Und welche Mühen sollen umsonst gewesen sein, hm ? Alles was wir getan haben war ja schließlich hinter diesem blöden Busch zu sitzen...." 

"... um den Feind zu beobachten !" erinnere ich sie, "und genau der wird aufmerksam werden bei der Show die du hier abziehst !"

Ich drehe mich von ihr weg und lehne mit dem Rücken gegen einen Baum ein paar Schritte weiter.

"Makoto !" Sie folgt mir und stellt sich dicht vor mich. "Was für Feinde, hm ?" Sie hebt die Augenbrauen und tritt noch einen Schritt näher. "Es gibt keine Feinde, Makoto." 

Ich wende mich zur Seite, kehre ihr den Rücken zu. 

Dass sie heute nicht aufgetaucht sind muss nichts heißen. Dann eben morgen oder übermorgen. Nur eins ist sicher – _wenn_, dann will ich vorbereitet sein, Bescheid wissen und nicht überrumpelt werden. 

Ist das so schwer zu verstehen ? 

Langsam bewege ich mich die Böschung zum Flussufer hinunter. Ich spüre Minakos Blick in meinem Rücken, aber sie folgt mir nicht. Ich lasse mich ins Gras gleiten, lehne mich ein wenig nach hinten und stütze mich mit den Armen ab. Das Wasser plätschert ruhig dahin und die Sonne brennt schon um diese Zeit heiß. 

Seit fast einem Jahr haben wir nun Frieden. Eine Zeit ohne einen einzigen Dämonangriff, ohne Kämpfe. Ich weiß nicht mal wann ich mich das letzte Mal verwandelt habe; es ist zu lange her. 

Sicher, wir trainieren ab und zu, und simulieren Kämpfe, aber auch das ist in letzter Zeit weniger geworden. Zu Anfang hätten die Outer Senshi - allen voran Haruka - am Liebsten fast täglich ein Training angesetzt, jetzt liegen Wochen und Monate dazwischen. 

Michiru beteuert, ihr Spiegel würde keine negativen Energien zeigen, weder Setsuna noch Hotaru spüren Feinde nahen und Haruka hört das alles nur zu gern und ist froh ihrem Rennsport endlich genug Zeit widmen zu können. 

Bei uns sieht es auch nicht anders aus. Weder Amis Computer noch Reis Flammen geben Hinweise auf mögliche Feinde und alle sind glücklich und zufrieden.

Minako bereitet sich auf eine zukünftige Karriere als Sängerin vor, Ami fiebert den Abschlussprüfungen der High School entgegen, Rei geht ganz in ihrer Arbeit im Tempel auf und Usagi und Mamoru schmieden Pläne für ihre Hochzeit und haben auch so genug miteinander zu tun. 

Manchmal kommt es mir so vor, als hätten sie alle vergessen, was es bedeutet Sailorkriegerin zu sein, als hätten sie sogar vergessen, dass sie Sailorkriegerinnen _sind_. 

Ich kann das nicht vergessen, nicht mal verdrängen – ein Teil meines Gehirns scheint vereinnahmt von dem Gedanken: _Du bist Sailorkriegerin. Du bist Sailor Jupiter. _

Dabei ist es ja nicht so, dass ich nichts _anderes_ hätte. 

Ich habe neben der Schule zwei Nebenjobs gleichzeitig laufen, um irgendwann genug Startkapital für mein eigenes Geschäft zu haben - schließlich träume ich immer noch davon einen Laden zu besitzen, in dem ich dann Blumen und Selbstgebackenes verkaufe.

Meine Abende gehören zur Zeit fast ausschließlich der Schule, denn bevor ich mich selbstständig machen kann, brauche ich ja in jedem Fall eine Ausbildung und vorher einen guten Schulabschluss - - - Gott, Ami ist fast ohnmächtig geworden, als sie diese Wort aus _meinem_ Mund hörte....

Und auch wenn wir als Sailorkriegerinnen nicht mehr so viel trainieren mache ich immer noch genug Sport, mehrmals die Woche, wann immer ich auch nur ein Stündchen Zeit finde.

Nein, _langweilig_ ist mir bestimmt nicht. Es ist auch nicht so, dass ich irgendwie unglücklich wäre... 

Ich kann das Gefühl nicht beschreiben, es ist als würde in mir drin etwas fehlen, ein Stück meiner Persönlichkeit, dessen, was _ich_ bin.

Wenn ich mich erinnere - - - Dieses Gefühl, als ich mich zum ersten Mal verwandelte – das war ... _unbeschreiblich_! Es war, als wäre ein Teil von mir aus einer Art Dornröschenschlaf erwacht. 

Noch nie hatte ich mich so ganz, so vollständig und _richtig_ gefühlt. 

In den zwei Jahren, in denen wir fast täglich kämpfen mussten – so lästig es auch manchmal war - wusste ich, wer ich bin. Kino Makoto _und_ Sailor Jupiter. 

Und heute? Kino Makoto und _Sailor Jupiter a.D._ ? Was nützen mir schon Schulabschlüsse, Blumenläden und Sport, wenn ich alles nur mit einem Teil meiner Persönlichkeit ausleben kann?

Was helfen mir die liebsten Freunde, wenn _ich_ nicht komplett bin? 

Soll ich den Rest meines Lebens ein "halber" Mensch bleiben?

"Also deswegen!"

Ich fahre aufgeschreckt zusammen. Minakos Stimme, dicht hinter mir – dabei hatte ich sie mir gar nicht nachkommen hören. 

Wahrscheinlich habe ich mich im Leben noch nicht so erschrocken wie jetzt gerade, aber Minako lacht natürlich nur.

"Hast mal wieder laut gedacht, was Mako?"

Ich zucke nur mit den Schultern – kann ich ja schließlich nicht wissen, wenn ich laut denke. 

Aber was meinte sie eigentlich mit diesem "Also deswegen!"

Minako grinst ein bisschen. "Mensch, Ami hatte schon die Vermutung, dass du Paranoia hast, weil du alle damit verrückt machst, dass wieder Feinde auftauchen." 

Sie streicht sich eine blonde Haarsträhne aus er Stirn und wird ganz plötzlich ernst. 

"Hör mal, Makoto – es ist ja nicht, dass es nur dir so geht. Für jede von uns ist die Form der Sailorkriegerin ein Teil unserer Identität. Aber – nur weil wir uns im Moment nicht verwandeln brauchen ist dieser Teil der Persönlichkeit doch nicht einfach verschwunden. _Sailor Jupiter a.D. _– Quatsch! Sie ist doch immer noch da, tief in dir drin! Die Sailorkriegerin war immer ein Teil von dir und wird es auch immer bleiben!" 

Der Blick aus Minakos blauen Augen umfängt mich eindringlich.

"Aber, Makoto, du darfst diesen Teil nicht dein Leben bestimmen lassen! Haben wir nicht auch viel aufgegeben für das Leben als Sailorkriegerin?"

Sie senkt den Blick und spricht nicht weiter. Sie braucht nicht aufzuzählen, was wir geopfert haben. 

Ein normales Leben. Du kannst nicht "normal" Leben, wenn du jeden Tag damit rechnen musst im Kampf getötet zu werden. Wenn du jeden Tag damit rechnen musst, dass deine Freunde im Kampf getötet werden.

Erste Liebesbeziehungen. Du kannst nicht mit jemandem zusammen sein, dem du deine Identität als Sailorkriegerin verbergen musst. Und du kannst nicht mit jemandem zusammen sein und ihm so einfach von deiner Identität als Sailorkriegerin erzählen.

Und mehr. So viel mehr.

Sie spricht all das nicht aus, denn sie weiß, dass ich es nur zu gut selber weiß. 

Wieder richten sich ihre Augen auf mich.

  
"Weißt du, vielleicht ist jetzt eine andere Zeit für uns gekommen. Vielleicht ist jetzt die Zeit, all das nachzuholen und ein neues Leben zu beginnen. Ein Leben, in dem unsere Wünsche und Träume und Bedürfnisse nicht nur an zweiter Stelle stehen, sondern uns das Wichtigste sein dürfen; das, worauf wir all unsere Kraft verwenden dürfen!"

Als sie das sagt, da strahlen ihre Augen, ihre ganze Gestalt leuchtet so vor Freude. Genau so, erinnere ich mich, genau so wirkt sie immer, wenn sie auf der Bühne steht. Genau so wirkt sie, wenn sie ihren Traum lebt.

Und ich kann nicht anders, und merke, wie ein Lächeln um meine Mundwinkel spielt. Dieser Mensch vor mir strahlt so viel Hoffnung, so viel Freude aus. So kenne ich es von Minako. 

Aber da ist noch etwas. Etwas anderes. Eine Kraft geht von ihr aus. Eine Kraft, wie ich sie sonst nur gespürt habe bei - - - 

"Venus!" 

Nur ein kaum hörbares Flüstern, aber Minako hat es trotzdem verstanden – vielleicht nur geahnt - und nickt.

Und dann begreife ich. Und ich kann nichts dagegen tun, als mir leise Tränen über die Wange kullern und ich mich wieder ganz und mit einem Mal so unglaublich lebendig fühle.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_I'm alive again on a maymorning_

_Going to wipe the slate clean and follow my dreams_

_All the yearning buds are here again_

_With the promise of a new life to come _

_Spring is here again!_

aus: Maymorning by Runrig

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Die Dinge ändern sich. Die Charaktere aus "Sailor Moon" haben mich lange begleitet, nun gebe ich sie mit tiefstem Dank frei.

Vielen Dank fürs Lesen.

hugs ´n kisses

Mikou


End file.
